


Zombies, Kings, & Sweeter Things

by StarlightQueen17



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brotherly Bonding, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Gift Exchange, Modern Royalty, This is the most wholesome thing I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightQueen17/pseuds/StarlightQueen17
Summary: It's Halloween in Hyrule and Twilight is taking his little brother Trick or Treating. Just what every socially awkward teenager wants to do. Being the responsible kid is hard but maybe some help from his brother's friends will make the night more magical.
Relationships: Twilight & Warriors, Twilight & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wild (Linked Universe), Wild & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Zombies, Kings, & Sweeter Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AriaRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaRiver/gifts).



At fifteen, Twilight should be out with friends on Halloween. Last year he met up with Ilia to go hay bale riding through the forest outside town. Rural towns out in the plains of Hyrule were full of teens walking through corn mazes, drinking spiced cider, and dancing around bonfires. Hay bale rides and tests of courage were basically how you proved you were an adult to the rest of the town. Last year he had planned to ask Ilia to ride with him. Privately. His best friend had gone as a Princess and he went as a knight. Gallahad to be exact. But unlike the legendary knights of the storybooks he was unable to swallow the fear that filled his heart and flooded through his chest when she smiled at him. Sweaty fourteen year old palms had fumbled his cup of cider and stained her lovely pink dress. Ilia had not minded. She joked about it because she was cooler than he could ever hope to be. But he didn’t ask her on that hay bale ride, hadn’t told her about the crush that had taken root in his heart for two years, and continued to be his regular, nerdy self. Twilight, the kid with a weird old hylian name and a weird family. He told himself fifteen would be different. Fifteen would be the year he grew up, the year everything went right. 

When he turned fifteen in the summer, his parents told him they were moving. To Castle Town. The capital of Hyrule three hours north west of Ordon, the only town he ever knew. Out of the homely farm his mother’s grandfather had purchased and passed on, the house he literally had been born in, and into a townhouse in the capital city. His father, a musician by training who mostly taught various musical instruments freelance, had gotten a job as a music theory teacher in the Royal Academy in the city. They were out of the house in two months. 

So now Twilight did not get that magical autumn night with his childhood crush. The city was devoid of hay rides and crop circle parties. At fifteen Twilight was taking his baby brother trick or treating. 

“Twiiiiiii!” His brother, Wind, whined as he fell overdramatically into a beanbag in the corner of Twilight’s bedroom. “Hurry Up! We were supposed to leave at 6:30. It’s almost 6:50! My friends are going to think I bailed on them and then they won’t talk to me. I’ll die with no friends in the whole world because you couldn’t pick an earring!” 

Wind was nine years old, and the spitting image of their father. His hair curled a little more naturally, like their mothers, but his hair was golden and his eyes a steel blue. He was dressed in a Lion suit with a red vest, a cape, and a crown tapped to his head. He twirled a scepter made of Toilet Paper rolls, tinfoil, and gold spray paint. He called it the “King Lion” , created because they were a 45 minute walk from the old royal palace. And he liked lions. 

“Well, I can’t remember if Lapis Lazuli was around in the sixth century or not. I do have some bronze ones but-”

Twilight barely evaded a pillow thrown at his head. 

“Okay, okay. Lapis lazuli it is.” Twilight fixed the earrings in. They were probably a few centuries old, and if they weren’t exact replicas of what ancient people wore then no one but him would worry about it. The rest of his costume was historically accurate, complete with a real wolf pelt he found in a renaissance fair two years ago. He stood in the mirror, costume finished, and was secretly rather proud of what he was able to put together with spare parts. His father always said he had a boxer's build, and that made the costume look even more heroic on him. Twilight was tall for his age, stocky, but with his mother’s soft features and brunette hair that had a slight red tint in the summer. He took after the farmer’s blood of his mother, and had the disposition for it too. His brother and father took to the city more. Moving had been one big adventure for Wind. 

“Finally! Come on wolf boy, I got candy waiting for me.” Wind shuffled out of Twilight’s room with a manic grin. “Oh, by the way, I got us matching trick or treat buckets! They’re cat themed!” 

“It’s Beowulf!” Twilight called after his brother as he left.

The door closed with a soft click. Twilight sighed, long and deep. He hadn’t really grown up doing the whole trick or treat thing. People just lived too far apart in the countryside. Most of the celebrations for kids were school based. It was never something Twilight was into. Too loud, too flashy, too childish. Now he couldn’t even explore the woods and ride horses. Plans change. Originally Twilight was going to watch all of the Final Destination movies and eat an entire package of oreos on Halloween. That’s just what you do when you have no friends and no plans on a holiday. 

Even that fell apart. 

“You ready to go kiddo?” His dad knocked on the door. He cracked it open cautiously. “Your brother is about to explode in the kitchen, and I think your mom wants at least one picture of the both of you before that happens.”

Twilight nodded, “I’ll be right down.” 

“Hey Twi… “ He began as he entered the room. “Thanks for helping out. You didn’t have to do this for him. I know things aren’t perfect right now but I’m proud of you for stepping up.”

Twilight shrugged. “Yeah, well, you have a concert and music is like the whole reason we’re here. Besides, I’m a man now. I’m supposed to step in when you’re busy.” 

His father smiled. Normally people found Twilight’s father intimidating, he was tall with a notable scar over his left eye, and a near permanent scowl. Somehow he still looked like a pirate when dressed in formal concert attire. 

“You’re still a kid Twilight, and that’s not a bad thing. While you’re out with your brother I want you to have a little fun too. Make friends, rob some graves, bust some ghosts. Live a little!” His dad ran rough hands through his hair and Twilight went red. 

“I’ll do my best! But I’m not sure I’ll make friends with a bunch of fifth graders.” 

“At the very least make sure your brother doesn’t fall asleep with caramel in his hair this year.” 

“That I can’t promise. I will shave it off if it happens though.”

“Spoken like a true hero!” His father half laughed as he patted him on the back. Twilight swelled with pride and stood tall as he went down to the kitchen to collect his cat shaped candy bucket. 

After a round of pictures and hugs, the two were off. Wind’s friend apparently lived in the older neighborhoods to the west. It wasn’t a long walk, and apparently the friend in question was running late too. Wind had texted him back and forth, as they walked from the heart of the city to its edges. It was a bit of a relief to not be trapped in the central area anymore. Everywhere you looked there were people in costumes, confetti thrown about, and bright lights in each direction. Loud music poured out of open windows and mixed with the smell of popcorn and pretzels and Goron rock kebabs. It was garish and grand and more of a spectacle than Twilight liked. Still, there was something fascinating to it all. He found himself watching people more than anything, the way they all seemed to be so carefree as they hugged and danced. 

The vivid heart of the city faded away to the still ornate but comparatively quiet suburbs. This part of town used to be a fort for squiers in training, back when the city was small and knights were still around. Once the city expanded it got swallowed, transformed into many different things, and now people just live here. Buildings that were several hundred years old stood side by side modern houses and convenience stores. Kids in costume milled about, from a Hylian vampire to a Zora clown. Everything was bathed in the glow of purple, orange, and neon green lights that decorated the houses. 

Wind guided him to the top of a hill, half running half trying not to trip over his tail. 

“He’s right up there! Come on Twi, I bet I can beat you to the top!” Wind poked his brother with his scepter. Twilight rolled his eyes.

“Sure, the winner gets to keep the biggest candy bar!”

Twilight watched his brother race up the hill, pausing five seconds before starting a light jog. He usually let Wind win, but the kid was getting legitimately quick. In a few years they’ll have to really compete. As they reached the crest of the hill Wind ran towards the red brick wall that had run parallel to the street. Two figures stood under the wall, one tall, broad, and clearly a teenager, the other only a few inches taller than Wind. The younger picked up his speed in excitement, while Twilight slowed. He recognized the older boy. 

Warriors Du Chevalier was a classmate. They had three classes together, actually, not that the captain of the soccer team would notice. They lived in separate worlds, with one being surrounded by people at all times and himself being content to eat lunch in the library and chat with the old woman at the help desk. Warriors was handsome, sun kissed skin and golden hair, he radiated an effortless affability. He didn’t even bother dressing up for Halloween, as he sported jeans and a buttoned up letterman jacket. Oddly enough, he was one of the few people outside his own family with a traditional name. 

“Wind!” The kid next to Warriors cheered and ran towards his brother, nearly knocking him over in a hug. He was a tad taller than Wind but his costume was a bulky astronauts suit with splatters of red. His face was painted blue with blackcircles under his eyes. “Glad you found us okay. Now I can eat your brains!” He said in an imitation of a zombie groan. Wind gently poked him on the head with his scepter. 

“You only eat humans, not lions! It’s okay, I brought a snack.” Wind turned to him, “Twi, can Wild eat your brains?”

“Uh. Kinda need them for a math test next week.” 

“I don’t really see the problem here.” 

“I think,” Warriors said as he approached the kid. “That if you eat brains now, you won’t eat candy later. So what do you want more, this dude’s head or a snickers?” 

Wild stopped to think for a moment before replying, “Candy!” 

“Good choice. I hear candy can turn the living dead human again.” 

“At last, my hunger quest will be fulfilled. Today, I eat KitKats. Tomorrow, I gain Humanity.” 

“And Scene!” Warriors said as he clapped the kid on the shoulder. “Let’s not get too into it. You're gonna scare the whole neighborhood. Sorry about him by the way.” Warriors finally acknowledged Twilight’s presence and extended his hand. “He gets really into character. You’re the new guy, right?” 

“Uh Yeah. Twilight.” He accepted the hand shake. Warriors looked at Twilight like he had been presented with the world's most interesting puzzle. 

“Not too often I meet a kid with a legendary name. Your brother has one too?” 

“Yeah. It’s tradition I guess.” 

“Same with us. This is Wild by the way.” The kid waved at Twi sweetly, his grin still manic. His name certainly fit his personality. “I’m-”

“I know your name.” Twilight said briskly. Warrior’s smile grew a little tight at the edges. 

“The burden of popularity. I never get to make my own introductions.” Warriors said. He looked over at him in appraisingly, and in a way where he wasn’t trying to hide it. It felt like people did that more in the city. They always seemed suspicious. “What are you supposed to be exactly?” 

“Beowulf.” 

Warriors stared at him, face vacant except for mild annoyance. 

“We’re literally reading about him in school?” 

“You based your Halloween costume on a homework assignment?” 

Heat filled Twilights cheeks and throat. Whether from anger or embarrassment he couldn’t tell. 

“Hey, let's wrap up the intro!” Wind chimed in as he stepped between the two, “I wanna hit the neighborhood before the Sun goes all the way down!” 

“Yeah! This neighborhood is great for full sized candy, but they run out fast!” Wild said as he started to walk backwards towards the neighborhood. Wind followed and in an instant the two broke out into a sprint for the nearest door. Warriors shrugged and followed after them. 

“I don’t see you even wearing a costume.” Twilight muttered under his breath. 

Warriors rolled up his jacket sleeve. What looked like a prosthetic bate mark was poorly blended into his forearm. Red liquid of some type was smeared up his arm. 

“I’m a zombie bite victim.” 

The night continued in a familiar rhythm. Wind and Wild would go up to the houses and get candy while Twilight hung back with Warriors. Every so often Wind would drag Twilight to look at a particularly well decorated house. One Zora house had put food coloring in the water that flowed around and into their house to look like it was covered in blood. Another Goron home had carved rocks in place of Jack O’ Lanterns and painted them to look like pumpkins. It was a lot more than anyone did in the plains. 

Wind and Wild laughed and joked the whole way. In some ways, Twilight was proud that his brother found a friend so quickly. But then again, Wind was always an extrovert. He had a way of making people laugh that endeared him to everyone. Twilight was good with kids and animals, but people? Real people his own age? A mystery. 

“So. You guys must seriously like Castle Town so far?” Warriors asked as they watched the kids talk to a Gurudo woman dressed as a witch with a pet cat. “Your brother’s taken like, five pictures of houses. I know this area is fancy but…”

“Believe it or not, this is his first real Trick or Treat.” 

Warriors nearly did a double take. 

“Seriously? He’s like ten.” 

“Yeah, but most of the stuff before was at school. People would gather in the parking lot and exchange candy and do a few carnival games. It’s fine if you just want candy, but it lasts 20 minutes and no one is allowed to wear costumes that are scary.”

“Damn. Wait. Does that mean you’ve never Trick or Treated before?” Warriors sounded like Twilight told him he was raised by wolves. Twilight just shrugged. Warriors looked even more askanced. 

“This can’t stand.” Warriors said. Before Twilight even realized what he was doing, Warriors grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to the same porch as the kids. 

“What are you doing?” Twilight nearly shouted. 

“Redeeming your childhood. No wonder you look so bored this whole time.” 

“I’m not-” Twilight collided with Wind before he could finish. 

“Something wrong?” Wild asked his brother. Warriors nodded solemnly. 

“Yeah, I have to save your friend’s brother from terminal No Fun disease.”

“HAH.” Wind threw his head back, “Good luck. I’ve been trying to do that for years.” Twilight glared at his brother and flipped him off as Warriors dragged him to the door. Warriors threw a quick command for them to stay at the end of the street, but was otherwise undeterred. He rang the doorbell and in a few seconds the Gurudo woman opened the door, confused. 

“Uh, can I help you?”

“Trick or Treat!” Warriors said in a sing-song voice. He elbowed Twilight in the side, who continued to be the image of confusion. The woman looked unimpressed. 

“Aren’t you two a little old for this? The candy is for the children.”

“I’m sorry ma'am, but I just learned that this man,” Warriors pointed to Twilight like an accusing attorney. “Has never even been Trick or Treating. Basically one of the few rights of passage we have left in a modern world, and he was left out. He never got to dress as his favorite bae wolf-”

“Beowulf.” 

“And experience the joy of being given food by complete strangers. And you know what that does to people? It makes them boring. I’ve known him for almost an hour and haven't seen him smile once. You could change lives today.” 

The woman’s face had gone from coldly unimpressed to a playful smirk as Warriors finished his speech. She turned fully to Twilight with a barely contained laugh. 

“Are you dying?”

“Only of embarrassment ma’m.” 

And with that, she fully let out a cackle befitting her witches attire. 

“Okay. You two are a good comedy team. You get some candy.” She handed Twilight a small pouch of M&Ms and a lollipop. He put them both in the cat head bucket. Warriors grinned and gave Twilight a friendly clap on the back. 

“So? How do you feel?”

“Like I just realized I’m in charge of three children.” 

Warriors laughed, a sound that became a snort halfway through, and went back to the kids. Twilight wasn’t sure if this was an elaborate prank or not. On one hand, it wasn’t unheard of or even uncommon for more popular kids to be bullies. There’s something about being young that lusts for division, that seeks out any deviation and punishes it mercilessly. It lays the foundations for the isolation in adulthood. Twilight liked to keep out of drama and cliques for that reason. Warriors seemed... well, he was no bully that was for sure. He seemed like he was having fun just walking through the neighborhood, looking at houses, and talking to the kids and Twilight. It didn’t seem real. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” Warriors said. 

“Why are you here?” Warriors almost stopped in his tracks. 

“That’s pretty philosophical. I’m pretty sure Socratese and the seven sages thought-.”

“No, no, I mean. You seem like the kind of guy who would rather be at a party. Why take your brother Trick or Treating?” Twilight watched Warrior’s face go through a journey. Shock, a roll of the eyes, and down to a gentle smile. 

“I take him Trick or Treating just about every year. It’s our thing. This is actually Wild’s last year since he turns thirteen next March. I’ll miss it, but even if it won’t last forever it’s nice to be out here while we can. My brother comes first. I haven’t actually been to any party on Halloween.”

“Seriously?” 

Warriors nodded. Huh. Twilight has technically been to more parties than a popular boy. It didn’t really make sense in his head but he was willing to accept it. 

“What about you?” Asked Warriors, “You said you didn’t really go Trick or Treating. Did you even celebrate Halloween?”

“I guess. I actually went to a harvest party last year. That’s really what most of the highschoolers do.”

“You didn’t take Wind?”

“NO.” Twilight shook his head back and forth, almost scandalized. “It’s for adults. Well, It’s like a right of passage. You do the trials of courage, walk into the woods a kid. You step out a little more adult than before. Plus there’s the hay ride and... “ His throat grew on him as the sting of embarrassment set in. Twilight noted Warriors' smile grew a little more impish. “Yeah Wind isn’t ready for that stuff.”

“Did you have a girlfriend?” He asked so casually it made Twilight tense. He barely even talked to his dad about Ilia. He was pretty sure if he did he would combust. “It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me details. I get that it’s hard to part ways like that. My first girlfriend moved to Hebra last June.” 

“...I never even got the chance to ask her out.” 

“That’s rough buddy.”

“Yeah. I came with Wind tonight to kinda get my mind off of things. Plus my dad had a concert and I wanted to help out. Be responsible and all that.”

“But you enjoy it right? Being out here?” Twilight thought about it for a minute. Sure, things were loud and bright and tacky but it wasn’t so bad. Wind got to run around and goof off with a friend and explore a neighborhood. One day, he won’t get to do that any more. He’ll have to worry about growing up, and saying the right things, and being the right type of person. All the stuff teenagers worry about. All the stuff Twilight worries about usually. Except for tonight. He didn’t worry about much tonight. 

“You guys!” Wind yelled. He and Wild stood way ahead of their brothers. “Hurry up! The house at the end of the street just got hit by a swarm of kids dressed as Power Rangers! If we don’t hurry we’re gonna miss the good stuff and get stuck with Candy Corn.” 

“I like Candy Corn.” Warriors muttered as he quickened his step. 

“Seriously?” Twilight balked, “Candy Corn? You tried to teach me the art of Trick or Treating and you actually like Candy Corn?” 

“It’s underrated! And a Classic. Halloween cadets don’t get to have candy authority.”

“How can something be underrated and a classic? That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Oh shut up.” Warriors grinned and shoved Twilight. Twilight elbowed his shoulder, and the two continued to pick at each other with grins and pleasant jabs as they followed the boys. The house at the end of the street towered above all others. Three stories utterly dripping with orange, purple, and green lights that flashed like jewels. There were at least seven pumpkins that Twilight could see, each one carved into the faces of demons. One for each layer of hell. The yard was filled with elegant flower bushes cut into diamonds, also riddled with crystalline lights. It was, in Twilight’s opinion, tacky beyond belief but at least it was impressive in its tastelessness. 

“These people must really be popular huh?”

Warriors shrugged. 

“Don’t know. I’ve never seen this house before.” 

“Trick or Treat!” Wild and Wind chimed in unison as the door opened. The man who stood in the arch of the doorway was slim and stretched, like a shadow at noon. He looked only a year or two older than Twilight and Warriors, but he held himself like an adult. Back perfectly straight, chin up, and dark red hair pulled back and slicked into perfection. His narrow face and wide eyes reminded Twilight of an owl hunting for mice. He looked down on the kids but the second he saw Warriors and Twilight his thin lips curled into a smile. 

“Warriors?” 

“Hey Zant.” Twilight recognized the name, if not the face. A senior at their school. He wasn’t part of any official club or sport, but it seemed like he knew everyone. Everyone important at least. If he talked to you, you were useful and he wanted a favor, and in exchange you stayed on his good side. Warriors greeted him with a tight smile that did not reach his eyes. “Having a good night?”

“Girahim invited you to his party, didn’t he? You turned him down.” Zant’s voice was flat and unmoving. “I would have thought you were doing something important. Not out here with children and…” he glanced at Twilight for only a second, “underclassmen.” 

“I am doing something important. I’m with my brother and his friends.” Wild gently waved at the older man in front of him. 

“Always so charitable. That’s what I like about you. The confidence to look ridiculous and still be respected.”

“Hey!” Twilight cut in front of Warriors who seemed unphased by the slight. “We’re not here for any trouble. Just give the kids some candy and we’ll be out of your hair.” Zant did not respond right away, but as soon as he saw Twilight he audibly sighed. 

“Is this your new project? A kid who sounds like he crawled out of the fields yesterday? You really should learn by now to just accept being with people of equal status. It’s embarrassing for everyone the longer you drag this out.”

“This is my friend actually. I don’t expect you to know that. You wouldn’t recognize a relationship that wasn’t transactional.” Warriors said with careful precision, not to avoid hurt feelings, but to prod at Zant directly. Zant cast a wary glance at Twilight. 

“What makes you so special?” His words were cold, slimy things spoken as more of a threat than a question. This guy seemed like someone who got away with everything. 

“It’s not that I’m special, It’s just that I don’t scare people into liking me. Maybe one day I could teach you.” Zant’s clam mask cracked into a scowl. Twilight offered his sweetest smile.

“War, let’s just go.” Wild ran to his brother’s side and pulled at his hand. “I don’t even want this guys stupid chocolate anyway.” 

“Well I’m afraid we’re out of chocolate. Be sure to give your father my regards Du Chevalier.” Zant said softly. He turned and closed the door, the soft click of a lock slid into place. Twilight’s ears burned, a sharp and ugly anger simmered through him as they walked away. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Warriors face turn hard and his ears flush pink. Not a word was said as they walked to nowhere, weaving between the groups of children that filled the streets. Warriors did not spare a glance at any of them, eyes forward focused unfocused as he followed the street to nowhere. Funny, he had called Twilight a friend and he really didn’t know anything about Warriors or his family. Or why he was apparent enemies with zant, or bullies like Girahim would invite him out. How did he even know them? People always said folks in the city had a face for each occasion, but he didn’t think Warriors was the type. The kids continued on to the next couple houses on their own, their good moods impossible to kill for long. Still, Twilight caught the way Wild glanced back at his brother each time they approached a door. 

“I’m sorry you had to deal with him.” Warriors said. “If I knew that was Zant’s house I would have turned around.” 

“It's fine. Seems like he had it out for you more than for me.” Warriors shrugged, his gaze still distant. He glanced back at the house quickly, and back to Twilight, 

“We were never friends. We just used to know each other because of our parents. He’s always been like that. I used to think he was a machine, no way could I share blood with someone like that.”

“You’re related to Zant?!” Twilight shouted. Warriors rushed forward, eyes wide and face fully pink, and clamped his hand over Twilight’s mouth. A gaggle of children turned to look at them, eyes wide and startled before they hurried passed them. Warriors looked around them, and with a quick breath he released Twilight. 

“Sorry.” Twilight whispered, “It's just… I mean you don’t look very much alike.”

“Thanks. We’re not closely related, but all the um.” Warriors took a long, deep breath. “All the former nobility are related. Technically. Many years of intermarraige and all that.” 

Twilight was ready to hear a lot of explanations, up to and including twins separated at birth, but this, well, this was not one. He swallowed down a laugh, a pathetically nervous reaction, and just tried to sit with the information. Sure, there was still a royal family of Hyrule but they had no power outside of ceremony and gaudy weddings every few years. Nobility didn’t even have that much. Most of them didn’t even have heads. But it made sense that some just quietly went away, and apparently went trick or treating. 

“It’s not really a big deal.” Warriors huffed, his words ran together as he spoke, “But descendants get added to these history societies and clubs, it’s like everyone knows each other. And some people are jerks.” 

“That’s co-”

“Zant and Girahim especially. They do this to all my friends. I steer clear of them and you probably should too.” 

“I plan too.” 

“Just don’t tell anyone.” Warriors pleaded. “I try to keep that stuff private for a reason.” Twilight nodded slowly. The cool, easy going guy he met at sunset had melted away and left a regular, fidgety teenager in his place. Worries and fears dragged down his shoulders, and weakened his smile. Twilight didn’t know why Warriors wanted his history a secret, perhaps there was still hostility to certain bloodlines, perhaps he just didn’t want to be associated with the likes of Zant, but Twilight understood him. Sometimes the more people know about a person, the more distance there is between them. The details of life can quickly become overwhelming. 

“It’s alright. I don’t exactly have a huge group of friends to gossip to.” 

“Goddess I wish that were me.” Twilight chuckled, and Warriors met him with an airy laugh. At least angst is not the death of wit. “You should know that Zant can be spiteful. Even if we never talk again he probably hates you now.” 

“What for?”

“For talking back at him.”

“Great.” Twilight sighed and looked back at Zant’s home, now dark as the lights turned off. “Guess I failed at staying out of trouble. Feels like I didn’t do much to deserve having an enemy so soon. I feel like I should really give him a reason to hate me.” Twilight mused as an impsih idea formed in his head. It had been years since he last did something so immature, but sometimes the whispers of spite and petty vengeance were too alluring to walk away from. After all, it was Halloween. A time for those trapped in the monotony of life to give in to the call of the strange. When one can be a hero or a devil and feel at home. A time when dutiful sons can let loose for the sake of a friend. “Zant never gave the kids candy did he?”

“Nope.”

“What are the choices again? If you answer the door without treats?” Twilight grinned as he turned to face Zant’s house. Warriors laughed, a hearty sound from the chest that filled the street. 

“I like the way you think. Sounds like it’s time for the next phase of Trick or Treat.” Warriors started towards the house where the kids were. He brought his fingers to his mouth and a whistle pierced the air. “Wind! Wild! We’re going to Bullseys’s!” 

Warriors and Wild lived not too far from the street they were on. In twenty minutes they were piled into Warriors car headed to the local Bullseys’s, a mega store where you could buy just about anything. Twilight sat in the passenger seat, while the two kids sorted through their candy in the back. 

“Okay guys, tonight we're gonna have a little revenge, but this is not condoned and after tonight it is off limits behavior!” Twilight tried to cling to some semblance of authority, moral or otherwise. Wind rolled his eyes as he unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth. 

“Sure, just get used to officially being as bad as me. No one is the good kid now!” 

“Eh, I don’t think of it as revenge.” said Warriors. “Think of it as an art project. An expression of emotion for the general public. Wild, did you text Sky to get the stuff ready?”

“Yup! He’s on break now and waiting!”

“Excellent!” Warriors yanked the steering wheel and in a sharp turn the car drove into the parkinglot of a small stripmall. There, right between a Zora Yoga center and a Potterybarn, was their target. Sky was in costume when they got there. He was dressed as a jar of Peanutbutter, a blue apron tied haphazardly around the costume. With round cheeks, sandy blonde bangs, and a serene smile, Sky had the air of someone at once older and younger than them. He stood by the entrance of the shop and waved as Warriors parked the car. Wild dove out of the car the minute it stopped, arms open as he half ran, half waddled towards Sky. 

“You went with a zombie astronaut after all! So glad it was this and not an octopus accountant.” He greeted Wild with a hug, his voice warm and familiar. 

“Yeah, accountants are too weird. Plus I couldn’t find a suit with eight holes.” 

“Sky, Wild, focus!” Warriors snapped his fingers and the two of them looked back at him. “We have a job to do.”

“Yeah, about that, why do you need that much toilet paper again?”

“We’re gonna cover Zant’s house in it.” Twilight spoke up and Sky tensed up, startled. He looked back and forth between Warriors and Twilight. “He was rude to us and wouldn’t give the kids candy. So we get to have a trick.”

“Zant being a prick to children.” Sky sighed as if he were in pain. “Yeah, that tracks. Although, I don’t believe we met before.” He offered Twilight his hand. Twilight took it, and shook it firmly. 

“Name’s Twilight.” 

“Oh a legendary name! No wonder you’re brave enough to mess with Zant. I’d join you, but it’s almost time for the second wave of parents needing extra candy.” 

“Sky.” Warriors tapped him on the side of his costume, possibly aiming for a shoulder obscured by the foam jar suit. “Just tell me you got the stuff.”

“Oh yeah!” Sky grinned and gestured towards the store, “This way to the art supplies.” 

In the end they got ten rolls of paper and a small can of glitter. Sky gave them a discount and Warriors only wound up paying for half of everything. “Call it a gift,” he said “just be sure to take lots of pictures for me.” They made it back to Zant’s house just as the last Trick or Treaters wandered out of the neighborhood. Warriors, Twilight, Wild, and Wind each took a roll and started swinging. 

Twilight took aim at the roof. He threw his roll high and fast, the whole thing unspooled in a perfect stream of white. 

Warriors kicked his roll like a soccer ball across the lawn in zigzags. 

Wind and Wild decorated the bushes white, each tore off strips and pieces and scattered them like confetti. 

Each one contributed a little something to the madness, to the barely contained giggles, to the cementing of a perfect memory as the clock ticked down to midnight. Holidays were fleeting, but these moments took root in the heart forever. When they were done the house was covered in a veil of white. Strands of paper caught in the wind and swayed to it’s rhythms. The garish extravagance of it disappeared under the plain, cheap paper It looked better this way, in Twilight’s opinion. They snuck back to the car, the kids eyes heavy and shoulder slouched, ready to drop. 

“I’ll drive you and Wind home” Warriors said, and Twilight knew he had already made up his mind. They got in the car and in a few minutes both kids were out, with Wind leaning against Wild and Wild against the window. Twilight could feel his own eyes grow heavy as he watched the orange glow of streetlights pass by. 

“This was really fun.” Warriors said. “We should do this again.”

“Vandalism?”

“No, not that. Just hanging out you know?” Warrior's voice shook at the edges, though his tone was bright. “I don’t actually hang out with that many people. Just Sky, but he switched schools.” Warriors kept a straight face, Twilight would give him that, but he wasn’t as subtle as he thought he was. In the span of a breath Warriors eyes would leave the road and catch on Twilight’s face, eager for an answer before he turned back to the road. It was not how Twilight assumed the world worked. There was supposed to be no middle ground between the top and bottom of the social ladder, no means by which they would connect. Yesterday he would have seen Warriors as suspicious. Now though…

“Yeah, we should hang out.” Twilight said through a yawn. “You can tell me about the cool history society you go to. I really like that stuff. I’d like to be friends with a living artifact.” Warriors punched him playfully in the shoulder, but he couldn’t hide his smile from Twilight. 

“You’re such a nerd.” The street had quieted down when Twilight arrived back home. The carnival-like atmosphere of cheering children gave way to adults who stumbled home, hand in hand, as the neon of the decorations cast autumn colors on the concrete. People milled about and reveled in their nights of subversion before the sun would bring them back normality. Things were winding down, but Twilight’s normal would be different tonight than it was yesterday. Twilight could see his own parent’s car parked on the sidewalk as they pulled up. Twilight carried Wind out of the car as Wild mumbled a sleepy ‘goodbye’ with eyes half lidded. Warriors waved them goodbye, and Twilight watched as the two drove home before taking Wind and his cat-shaped candy carrier inside. It was a strange night, but a fun one, and he’d have to get his baby brother some extra chocolate for taking him out tonight. 

The door clicked open, the house dark with the glow of the TV in the living room the only light. The character on the TV paused a melodramatic speech, and Twilight’s parents stood from the couch and gathered them into hugs. 

“You guys are back pretty late. Did you have a good time?” His mother asked as she took Wind from his arms. 

“Oh yeah. He got tons of candy, and I’m sure tomorrow he’ll be all sugared up.” 

“Did you have fun though?” Twilight’s dad asked. For once, Twilight didn’t hesitate to answer. 

“Yeah. I made a new friend.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I originally wanted this to be much longer but I think it worked out in the end. Some details I wanted to include but couldn't:
> 
> Sky works with Sun, who was dressed as a matching Jelly to his Peanutbutter.
> 
> Wild and Wind are in different grades, but became friends because they share a lunch period
> 
> Names like "Twilight" or "Warriors" in this AU are rare but not unheard of as names. All the boys nicknames are "legendary names" from Hylian mythology. It became traditional for certain boys to be named after the domains that heroes were said to protect, but it fell out of fashion hundreds of years ago. Its the equivalent of naming a child after a super obscure saint. 
> 
> Time and Malon are indeed Twi and Wind's parents. Their last name is Lon. Ie: Twilight Lon. Warriors and Wilds's surname is french but not based on any real nobility.
> 
> I feel like this was a fun AU. Might do more with it or just ramble about it on Discord.


End file.
